Fast Changes
by CUtopia
Summary: How the Order lost its leaders during the Battle of the Seven Potters and a unexpected person is the first choice


Entry for "Arithmancy" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

The Number 1: The Sun (independence, innovation, leadership)

Within the number one we have many personality qualities that embrace leadership and courage such as:

•Independence

•Adventure

•**Initiative**

•Originality

•**Determination**

•Individuality

•Direction

**Write a story with a character who shows one or more of the listed attributes **

Definitely AU – and I think I finally have to admit that I am obsessed ^^

I hope it is enjoyable :)

* * *

Rolanda Hooch stood in the kitchen of the Burrow, looking out of the window absent minded while she clung to the mug of tea in her hand.

The liquid had become cold long ago, but the young witch did not care.

It was as if the world came crushing down around her and the events that had triggered this had fit in the time slot of an hour.

The Order of the Phoenix had taken Harry from Privet Drive 4 and Rolanda had been waiting for Moody or Kingsley to inform her how the mission had went, sitting on her kitchen chair, then jumping to start pacing in a impatiently manner. She had wanted to be a part of the rescue mission, being the one of the group who had the most flying experience, but Moody had disagreed with her, telling her to stay at home and wait for a message.

The clock had been torturing her and she had not been able to find any rest at all while waiting, until the blue form of Kingsley's patronus had appeared in the middle of her living room, informing her of Moody's death. Even though he told her to stay where she was, she had apparated to their position on her own initiative, feeling the need to do anything, even if it was only to accompany Remus and Kingsley on the search for Moody's body.

She had not thought that it could come even worse.

But it had.

"_Are you sure that this is the position where he was hit?" Rolanda asked, turning to Remus and Kingsley who just shrugged their shoulders._

"_It is night, we were flying pretty fast... He could be anywhere."_

_The cold night air was stinging in Rolanda's eyes and she pulled the hood of her sweater over her head._

"_Or they already took his body with them," Remus said, a sad look on his face._

"_What could they possib...," Rolanda started, but suddenly Kingsley released a warning and within a second, they were surrounded by dark figures with masks in front of their faces. Immediately, Remus grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her over to Kingsley while curses flew through the air around them, then, everything turned and she could feel and see how the scene vanished._

Kingsley had been hit by a curse in the second they had disapparated.

On one evening, the order had lost its two leaders, and they had left a pretty huge gap behind. It had felt unreal as they had gathered in the living room of the Burrow, after sending the younger ones to bed, to discuss what they were going to do. The Order needed a leader, regardless how big the footsteps which they were following were, and already had been for Moody and Kingsley after Dumbledore's death.

_Remus passed around a bowl of chocolate, something they all needed now. As they sat in their round they could feel the gaps their friends had left behind and no one talked until Rolanda pulled herself out of the trance she had been._

"_We... we should nominate possible leaders and discuss. The sooner we select somebody the sooner we will be able to make plans about the future. I suggest Remus."_

_Remus nodded, a unsure expression on his face, then he said:"Rolanda."_

"_Why me?" Rolanda gasped in surprise. "I mean... I am... I have been in the Order for a few months, I... Arthur, or you, Remus, I mean..."_

"_Remus is right," Arthur said and Rolanda could not believe that this was really happening. "You are determined to do everything in the best way, you are skilled and, and this is the most important thing, you are a secret."_

_Rolanda shot them a questioning look, still having troubles to see why they would want her to lead them through the war that was coming up._

"_No one knows that you are an Order member. And what He does not know about, he cannot hunt down. Alastor and Kingsley were obvious targets, so am I. Arthur needs his Ministry position and Minerva is needed at Hogwarts. You are the logic choice."_

"_I second this," Tonks said, still looking incredibly pale, and the nods of the few others who were left told Rolanda that she had indeed opened a totally new chapter in her life._

Time had gone by far too fast and Rolanda was sure that she would need some more time to realise the whole extent of this matter, but she would give her best, as she always did, hoping that she could honour their fallen friends.


End file.
